Soul Eater IM Conversation!
by Katsumi Ichinose
Summary: Just something I wanted to do and I'm kinda bored Rated T just in case, rating MAY go up
1. Convo 1

**SOUL EATER IM CONVERSATION :D**

**KEY:**

**SoulCool818 – Soul 'Eater' Evans**

**MAKACHOPPER – Maka Albarn**

**88symmetry88 – Death the Kid**

**IWILLSURPASSGOD! – Black*Star**

**LipstickAndHighheels – Elizabeth 'Liz' Thompson**

**GIRAFFEE – Patti Thompson**

**AFlowerWithNoFragrence – Tsubaki Nakatsukasa**

**Mandolin? - Shinigami-sama (Lord Death)**

**WhoIWasBeforeITurnedIntoAZom bie – Sid**

**MadnessAndDissection - **

**MAKAMAKAMAKA! – Spirit **

**- CONVERSATION NUMBER ONE! -**

**SoulCool818: logged on**

**MAKACHOPPER: logged on**

**SoulCool818: 'Sup, Maka.**

**MAKACHOPPER: Shouldn't you be doing your homework, Soul?**

**SoulCool818: Oh yeah…can you give me the answer to….everything?**

**MAKACHOPPER: If you don't do your friggin' homework in the next 10 seconds, I will…MAKACHOP YOUR FACE OFF!**

**SoulCool818: logged off**

**MAKACHOPPER: Heh…Maka = 1, Soul = 0**

**- END OF CONVERSATION ONE! -**


	2. Convo 2

**- CONVERSATION NUMBER TWO! -**

**SoulCool818: logged on**

**IWILLSURPASSGOD!: logged on**

**SoulCool818: Hey, Black*Star**

**IWILLSURPASSGOD!: HEY, SOUL!**

**88symmetry88: logged on**

**SoulCool818: Hey, Kid**

**88symmetry88: Hello, Soul**

**IWILLSURPASSGOD!: HEY, KID!**

**88symmetry88: Black*Star, stop using the caps button**

**IWILLSURPASSGOD!: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?**

**88symmetry88: -.-"**

**SoulCool818: 0.o Blair is sitting on my lap**

**88symmetry88: logged off**

**IWILLSURPASSGOD!: WOOT!WOOT! SOUL'S GONNA GET LAID LATERZ**

**IWILLSURPASSGOD!: logged off**

**SoulCool818: Black*Star! Kid! I'm so gonna kill you when she gets off of me!**

**MAKACHOPPER: logged on**

**SoulCool818: Oh thank God! Maka, please help me!**

**MAKACHOPPER: Why should I help you?**

**SoulCool818: Blair won't get off of me and she's licking my face! TT^TT**

**MAKACHOPPER: logged off**

**SoulCool818: TT^TT Why me?! **

**MAKACHOPPER: logged on**

**MAKACHOPPER: Soul, remember to use protection! ^^**

**SoulCool818: Maka! I'm not planning on having sex with her!**

**MAKACHOPPER: kufufu…yeah, right :D**

**SoulCool818: 0.o Please, Maka. Help me and I promise I'll do my homework from now on!**

**MAKACHOPPER: Blair. If you're reading this, YOU BETTER GET OFF SOUL RIGHT NOW AND STOP FLIRTING WITH HIM! YOU'RE NOT PRETTY, YOU'RE A TOTAL SLUT AND A WHORE AND YOU SHOULD GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU GOT IT?!**

**SoulCool818: Gee thanks Maka! She's gone now, in fact she just jumped out of the window and there's blood EVERYWHERE!**

**MAKACHOPPER: Heh…Maka = 2, Soul = 0**

**SoulCool818: What?**

**MAKACHOPPER: DO YOUR HOMEWORK!**

**SoulCool818: logged off**

**MAKACHOPPER: logged off**

**- END OF CONVERSATION TWO! -**

**A/N - Sorry for those who like Blair xD I couldn't resist!**


	3. Convo 3

**- CONVERSATION NUMBER THREE! -**

***CAUTION: Mention of Yaoi, possibly some sexual activity of Yaoi (A/N~ Lolwat? IDK) Don't like Yaoi (boyxboy) THEN GET THE FUCK OUT***

**LipstickAndHighheels: logged on**

**GIRAFFEE: logged on**

**LipstickAndHighheels: Hey, Patty**

**GIRAFFEE: Heya sis!**

**LipstickAndHighheels: Whats up?**

**GIRAFFEE: Readin' Yaoi!**

**LipstickAndHighheels: Oh thats cool**

**LipstickAndHighheels: Wait WHAT?!**

**GIRAFFEE: Yup! This part is my favorite!**

**LipstickAndHighheels: Uh. . . What part?**

**GIRAFFEE: The part where the guy with black gives the blonde guy a really smoking handjob!**

**LipstickAndHighheels: O.O" P-Patty. . . Why are you reading this?**

**GIRAFFEE: Because! Tsubaki showed me some Yaoi fanfics and even some Yaoi porn!**

**88symmetry88: logged on**

**GIRAFFEE: Hey Kid!**

**88symmetry88: Hello, Patty and Liz**

**LipstickAndHighheels: Kid. Leave. NOW.**

**88symmetry88: Why o-o**

**GIRAFFEE: IDK WHY KID! Buuuuuut Guesswhat?**

**88symmetry88: . . .What?**

**GIRAFFEE: I'm reading a Yaoi fanfic! There's alot of handjobs in this one ^-^**

**88symmetry88: O.O"**

**88symmetry88: logged off**

**LipstickAndHighheels: KID! TT^TT**

**GIRAFFEE: ? I wonder why he left. . . OH WELL! MORE YAOI FOR US!**

**LipstickAndHighheels: OHFUCKOHFUCKOHFUCKOHFUCK KID COME BACK!**

**GIRAFFEE: Oh and there's alot of cum in this thing too!**

**LipstickAndHighheels: FUCK! KID! COME BACK ONLINE PLEASE! TTTT^TTTT**

**- END OF CONVERSATION THREE! -**

**A/N- I'M ALIVE!**

**Kid: WTF, KATSUMI! YOU LEFT US ALONE FOR LIKE A YEAR!**

**Me: q.q Butbutbutbut-**

**Kid: NO BUTS, MISSY! WE ARE OVER!**

**Me: Q.Q K-Kid-kun. . . But I luvz chu *hangs on his arm with puppy dog eyes, lip quivers, teary eyed***

**Kid: Eh?! *sighs* Alright. . . I forgive you**

**Me: Yay! *jumps up and hugs Kid tightly* THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! アリガトウ！****(Thank-you!)**

**Kid: / Yeah yeah. . . **

**Me: Awww~ You're blushing Kid-kun! *kisses his cheek***

**Kid: O/O I erm..uh...um...**

**Me: *giggles* I'll update more often! I promise this time!**


	4. Convo 4

**- CONVERSATION NUMBER FOUR! -**

***ATTENTION: New IM'er - AKA Me!***

** KittyKatsumi: logged on**

**88symmetry88: logged on**

** KittyKatsumi: Hey, Kid! ^^**

**88symmetry88: Uh h-hey, Katsumi! H-how are you and your uh symmetricalness doing?**

** KittyKatsumi: lolwut?**

**88symmetry88: I mean uh h-how are you this fine day?**

** KittyKatsumi: Oooohh! Well thanks for asking, Kid! ^^ Just listening to Gangnam Style o3o**

** KittyKatsumi: OP-**

** KittyKatsumi: OP-**

** KittyKatsumi: OP-**

** KittyKatsumi: OPPA**

** KittyKatsumi: GANGNAM**

** KittyKatsumi: STYLE!**

**88symmetry88: ^^;**

** KittyKatsumi: EYYYYYY SMEXY LADY! OP-OP-OP-OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! XDD**

**88symmetry88: Smexy lady? **

** KittyKatsumi: It's part of the song, silly! ^^ Well they say sexy instead, but smexy is better! =w= Don't chu agree~?**

**88symmtery88: Heh yeah you are**

** KittyKatsumi: wut?**

**88symmetry88: I mean**

**88symmetry88: Yeah! Smexy instead of sexy. WHOOO!**

**88symmetry88: ^^;**

** KittyKatsumi: Uh yeah! Okies :3**

**88symmetry88: Uh so, Kat...can I ask you something?**

**Mandolin?: logged on**

**Mandolin?: Heya, hi, herro there children!**

**88symmetry88: DAD?!**

** KittyKatsumi: Whoa! Hello, Lord Death! Since when did you have an IM?**

**Mandolin?: Well since Kiddo here got one I thought that I should get one too!**

** KittyKatsumi: Nice one, Lord Death!**

**88symmetry88: Dad please I'm trying to ask Kat something**

** KittyKatsumi: Oh yeah, what is it?**

**Mandolin?: Oh yes, Kiddo. What is it?**

**88symmetry88: Well...it's private, dad**

**Mandolin?: ?**

** KittyKatsumi: Whoops! Gotta go, Kid. See ya tomorrow in class and see you as well, Lord Death!**

**88symmetry88: Wait! Kat!**

** KittyKatsumi: logged off**

**88symmetry88: Nuuuu...**

**Mandolin?: So, Kiddo. How are you today?**

**88symmetry88: TT^TT**

**- END OF CONVERSATION FOUR! -**

* * *

**A/N - Heya guys!**

**And that was Kid's fail at asking my OC out on a date! xDD**

**Kid: That was embarrassing...**

**Me: Awwweeee poor Kid! *hugs***

**Kid: *blushes slightly* Shut chur face...**

**Me: ^^**

**Please review and stuff!**


End file.
